When We Found Out
by The Forgotten Spirit
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase had been together forever, it seemed. They had been going to Goode High School together. They had been having the same hallucinations. But they had one more thing in common, not knowing they were demigods. What will happen when Grover tells them? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, my peeps! I decided I would write a fanfic about Percabeth. In this story, they are both still demigods, yet neither of them knows it. They always knew they were different, but will they believe Grover after all these years of believing they were mortals? Keep reading to find out!**

** Percy's POV**

"Mom, I'm leaving for school," Percycalled to his mother, "Have a nice day!"

"See you later Percy! Is Annabeth coming over after school?" My mom asked.

"Yeah probably," I said, "Bye!"

I left before she could say anymore. I loved my mom, but she always talked to me so much, I usually was late for school. At least that was the excuse I gave my homeroom teacher. As long as he believed it, it didn't matter, right?

I arrived at school, hoping to get to see my girlfriend, Annabeth, before class. "Annabeth!" I yelled. She looked at me and immediately a smile appeared on her face. I caught up to her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey, Percy, what's up?" she asked trying to conceal the sadness and confusion in her voice. I could always tell when some thing was wrong. And of course the fact that tears were welled up in her eyes.

"Annabeth, what happened?" I asked my eyes filled with concern. I really did love her, I just had not told her yet. Yeah, sure we've been dating since the age of 14, but it had only gotten serious about 4 months ago, when we both came clean about how insane we both were, seeing monsters and such. "Did it happen again?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah, but that's not all. You know that Grover kid? He told me… he told me," she stumbled her eyes ready to burst with held back tears.

"Let me guess, he told you he knew about your hallucinations, he told you they were real. He told you that you were… eh… what did he call it…. Oh yes, demigod. He said he could help you. At that point you probably hung up," I said. I knew what happened considering that's what happened to me last night on the phone.

" Do you really know me that well?" she asked confused.

"No, but the same thing happened to me last night, so I would know."

"Percy, let's try to talk to Grover after school and see what's going on," she said. Even when she was on the verge of crying she was still thinking a million miles a second. Another thing I loved her for. Whenever I would usually get myself into trouble she gave me a better solution. She always helped me study, and now thanks to her, we would be able to go to the same college. We wouldn't have to do that long distance relationship crap. We could just be together. Like it was supposed to be. We would always be together. Never be more than a few towns apart. Man, was I wrong.

**I need at least 5 reviews to move on. Good or bad!**


	2. Our first little chat with Grover

**HI EVERYONE! I don't have much to say so DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO!**

** Percy's pov**

We walked over to Grover, shaking. I had no idea what I was going to say, and I had suspicions that Annabeth didn't either. I spoke up and said quietly, "What were you talking about last night, Grover? I have been your friend for months, and I know you usually aren't this insane."

"Percy, Annabeth, come in here," he said gesturing to a room I had never seen before, "I have been wondering about you two from the start, and now I see you are both demigods or half-bloods if you prefer. You see, you know those Greek gods I'm always talking about?" he asked. He was obsessed with the subject, "They are real, and you are their kids. Annabeth, I'm pretty sure you are a child of Athena. But Percy…" he said turning to me, "I hope my suspicions are wrong."

"Wait, wait, wait," this time it was Annabeth, "You expect us to believe that our dead parents are actually gods? I have heard people make fun of us for having only one parent, but this is just rude and insulting, trying to play us like that! You are sick, Grover, sick!" she exclaimed and walked away. I ran after her.

"Annabeth, have you stopped to consider he might be telling the truth? I think he deserves a chance. I'll do whatever you decide, but I'm begging you," I said getting on my knees, getting a lot of awwwwwwws, and I realized that I was probably being taken the wrong way. "Choose the right thing," I said getting up.

"Whatever, Seaweed brain, whatever." She said rolling her eyes.

"Thank you, Annabeth, thank you!" I said.

We walked back over there and I pushed Annabeth forward a little. She glared at me and said, "Sorry, Grover, you know I can… ah… sort of loose my top," she said forcing a smile.

"It's okay, I would do the same," he said, also trying to force a smile. I could tell he was lying. Grover was a little quieter than most guys. "Anyway… if you want help, meet me after school. I can take you both to a special place for people just like you." I had heard that enough times. Only difference was, it was usually a principal at one of those stupid special ed schools.

"Okay, Annabeth, is that alright?" I asked my girlfriend. "I'll do whatever you want."

"Fine," she said, obviously not happy.

**I will add more to this chapter, I just don't have time to finish at the moment, so keep looking for new updates!**


End file.
